It only takes 100 days
by Last.one.02
Summary: Abigail Sciuto, Jenny Shepard and Caitlin Todd have to share an apartment, what will happen ? Kate is still working in Secret Services, others in NCIS. All major characters included.


**Day 1**

Caitlin Todd walked into an apartment, which she was supposed to share with 2 people from NCIS. And that is basically living with competition, since she was working in Secret Services. She even didn't remember the names, but she knew that one of them was a field agent and the other one some kind of specialist in something else, firearms or whatever. Kate was there early. The apartment was big, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, an office and a big hall. She took off her shoes and walked to the living room with her bags. It looked really bright and big. Then she moved to the rooms and saw that the one on left was the right one. She put her bags in it and went to living room to watch TV.

Abigail Sciuto stepped out the cab and looked at huge townhouse in front of her and checked if it is the right building. She was wearing her piggy tales to impress the Secret Service girl Caitlin Todd. She walked to the building and took the elevator to 11th floor, where was the apartment. She took a beep breath before opening the door. She was surprised to hear TV playing in the living room. She left her suitcase in hall, took out her pepper spray and went to living room to discover why the TV is playing.

'' Who are you and what do you want ? '' Abby shouted.

'' Caitlin Todd. I take you are one of the NCIS agents, '' Kate said and stood up. She held her hand as in hi.

'' Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Abigail Sciuto. Yes, I am with NCIS, but I am a forensic specialist and not agent, '' Abby said.

'' I'm sorry miss Sciuto, my bad, '' Kate was apologetic.

'' It's okay. And it's Abby, '' Abby said and smiled.

'' Kate, '' Kate said and smiled.

Abby hugged her, Kate was taken by surprise and smiled.

'' I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah, me too, '' Kate agreed.

'' What's on ? '' Abby asked and sat on couch.

'' Nothing really, '' Kate said.

'' Oh, since I got here first I already picked out the room. Two rooms on right and one on left. I took the left one. But they are all equally big and with window, '' Kate stated.

'' Of course, I gotta pick a room for myself too, '' Abby said and went to get her suitcase from the hall.

***NCIS***

Jenny Shepherd got out of the car rode by her boyfriend. She kissed him goodbye and took the bag he had given her before. She took a deep breath and walked to the house, took a lift and walked to the apartment like she had been living there all the time. She saw two sets of shoes in the hall, which let her know, that she was the last one to arrive. She dropped her bag in the hall and walked to the living room, where Abby was watching TV with that Secret Service girl, Caitlin was the name, Jenny was pretty sure.

'' Hello, '' Jenny said.

'' Hey Jen, '' Abby said and turned back to TV.

'' Hello. I am Caitlin Todd. Kate for short, '' Kate stood up and gave Jenny her hand.

'' I am Jenny Shepard, you can call me Jenny or Jen, '' Jenny introduced herself and shook her hand.

'' You have the room on right at the end of the hall, '' Abby said to Jenny.

'' Okay, but we have to work on our rules later today, '' Jenny said.

'' Sure, '' Kate said and sat back on couch.

Jenny took her suitcases and went to check out her room.

'' Don't be surprised about the rules. Her boyfriend has some kind of rules, saying that it is a way to live or something. So it is normal. Oh and her boyfriend is also her boss, they did some undercover work together and that ended with that, '' Abby said.

'' Okay, I get the boyfriend and partner thing, but rules... I don't know, I have never been such a follower, '' Kate said and laughed.

'' You gotta be this time, '' Abby said and laughed too.

'' Yeah, I know, '' Kate agreed.

'' How did you end up with us anyway ? I mean, I and Jenny are from NCIS and we asked for a place to live her, we got it. But you are from a different agency and... I don't mean that I don't want you here, I do and I like you already, but it is strange right ? '' Abby asked after her ramble.

'' Yeah, I'd ask the same thing. Well the thing is that officially it is so different agencies would have better getting along, but non-officially I screwed up an undercover mission with someone from the other agency and this is my torture, '' Kate said.

'' Oh. Don't worry it won't be a torture, it will be fun. At least we will have fun, about Jen... Well, she sure will join us, '' Abby smiled.

Kate smiled.

Jenny walked to them.

'' Now, we have to write down some rules, so we are all happy, '' Jenny said.

'' First, no boyfriends, '' Abby said.

'' Hey Abby ! I want my boyfriend to visit me here, '' Jenny protested.

'' Boyfriends cause troubles, and others can't sleep at night in that case, '' Kate was with Abby.

'' Does it mean I have to meet Jethro somewhere else all the time ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes, you see him at work, '' Abby said.

Jenny wanted to say something, but then Kate cut in.

'' Okay, let's say boyfriends are allowed, but no sleepovers or having sex when others are at home. That is reasonable, '' Kate said.

'' Rule # 1 . No sleepovers with having sex, when others are at home, '' Jenny said.

'' What about buying food and cooking ? Because I don't cook, '' Abby said.

'' Me neither, '' Jenny said.

'' I can make pasta and pizza, '' Kate said.

'' Like DiNozzo, '' Abby mumbled.

'' What ? '' Kate asked.

'' Nothing. So what will we do ? '' Abby asked...

3 hours later.

Abby, Kate and Jenny had finally worked out the rules and those were on table.

'' So, that is settled. Maybe we should now go out to celebrate that, '' Abby proposed.

'' I can't. I am seeing Jethro, '' Jenny said.

'' Okay, what about you Kate ? '' Abby turned to Kate.

'' A couple of drinks sound good, '' Kate agreed.

'' See you later then, '' Jenny said and left to see her boyfriend.

'' 10 minutes, '' Abby said and she went to her room.

'' It was okay, '' Kate said to herself, when Abby's door was closed. Then she went to her room too, to get ready.

On the table in living room was a not with rules.

# 1 – No sleepovers with having sex, when others are at home

# 2 – No loud music between 23.00 and 07.00

# 3 – The groceries are bought on every Sunday and the list is posted on the fridge.

# 4 – No fighting !

# 5 – No pining secrets about other agencies.

# 6 – Everybody clean their own room, living room, kitchen, bathroom and the office are cleaned in turns.

# 7 – No parties, when others are not knowing or agreed with them.

# 8 – No visitors after 22.00 and not before 10.00. in the morning.

# 9 – The one who wants to eat cooks, and cooking for others is not necessary.

# 10 – No heavy drinking !

# 11 – No drunken friends over.

# 12 – No smoking in apartment or balcony.

# 13 – Narcotics are forbidden !

# 14 – Work stays at work.

# 15 – No bragging about anything.

# 16 – Silence between 22.00 and 07.00

# 17 – Guns are not in seen in rooms used by everybody.

# 18 – The bathroom graphic for the morning is posted on bathroom door and it changes every week and no-one breaks the time.

# 19 – No walking around naked !

# 20 – No pets !

# 21 – Visitors have to be okay with others too.

# 22 – The bill is split in three, no exceptions.

# 23 – The office is used by everybody if there is a need.

# 24 – No calling in the nighttime, when others are asleep.

# 25 – No breaking things.

Caitlin Todd

Jenny Shepard

Abigail Sciuto

**Day 2**

05.00

Abby was making coffee in the kitchen, Jenny was in the bathroom and Kate was sitting on couch waiting for the bathroom to open. They spoke no words, mostly because they were tired, but the same, they didn't even know each other.

19.00

Abby walked to the apartment and she was the first one there, Jenny was dealing with their long case, so she wouldn't be coming home that evening.

21.20.

Kate walked through the door, she was exhausted. She said hi to Abby and then to her room straight to sleep.

**Day 8**

05.10.

Kate ran out of the bathroom, poured her coffee and flew through the door. Abby and Jenny were having breakfast, while she hurried.

'' New boss and she is late. Beside she might be able to get into protecting president himself, '' Abby explained.

'' And here I thought I was going crazy, '' Jenny said.

**Day 13**

17.20

Jenny came home exhausted. Abby was there already watching TV.

'' What's on ? '' Jenny asked and crashed on couch too.

'' Nothing. Have you seen Kate ? '' Abby asked.

'' No. You haven't talked to her ? '' Jenny asked.

'' She was busy this morning and last night she came so late, that I didn't see her, '' Abby explained.

The door opened and really tired Kate walked in. She crashed on couch next to Jenny.

'' What are we watching ? '' Kate asked.

'' Nothing, '' Jenny said.

'' Hey Kate, would you mind if our co-workers came to visit later this evening. They will be quiet and gone when it is time, '' Abby said.

'' Sure, I will be in my room sleeping. I am so exhausted, '' Kate said.

'' You can stay here with us if you want to. I wanna introduce you our co-workers, '' Abby said.

'' I'd like to meet them too, but not this time. I am tired. Maybe some other day, '' Kate said and went to her room.

'' Is she mad ? '' Abby asked.

'' Nope, just tired, '' Jenny said.

20.00

The doorbell rang.

'' They are here, '' Abby was excited and went to open the door.

Tony, Tim and Gibbs came in. They went to the living room, when Jenny greeted them and then kissed her boyfriend.

'' So where is that secret service chick ? '' Tony asked looking around.

'' She is asleep. She had a rough week at work, '' Abby explained.

'' That means we need to be a little quiet, '' Jenny said.

'' But I wanted to see her, '' Tony was said.

'' Oh DiNozzo, get over it. You'll see her the other time maybe, '' Gibbs mocked.

'' You are cuter when you aren't talking, '' Jenny said and kissed her once more.

'' Do you have to do it in front of us ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, DiNozzo, in front of you specially, '' Gibbs laughed.

'' Easy guys. We have beer and wine. And Tony picked a movie, '' Abby said.

'' Let's get ready then, '' Tim said as they sat down on a couch.

They all took their spots on couch and the movie started to play. Jenny was sitting in Gibbs's lap with her head on his shoulder as always. Kate slept through the whole thing.

**Day 18**

20.10

Abby and Jenny just arrived from work and crashed on couch. They had Chinese for dinner and just in case Kate arrives early, they took one for her too.

'' When do you think we can call guys again ? '' Abby asked.

'' Soon, but we should invite Ducky and Jimmy too this time, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah, when Kate agrees of course, '' Abby added.

'' She will be okay with it. It is not such a big deal. Beside I have a feeling that Tony really wants to meet this girl and Kate is not the type, who would fall for guys like him or have something romantic with him. She is a decent girl, the one with relationship as serious thing. DiNozzo changes women as socks, '' Jenny said.

'' Possible, but you never know. You know that Gibbs has been married 4 times and you haven't, still you are together and wanting the same thing, '' Abby said.

'' We are not talking about me and Jethro. Or maybe you wanna talk about you and McGee ? '' Jenny asked and smiled.

'' Well, Timmy is good guy and smart too, but he is bragging with his MIT thing and then he is kinda geeky too. I mean I like that he is a little geeky, I like men with brains, beside he is such an coward and not even standing up to Tony anymore, '' Abby talked.

'' Huh. Maybe another movie night someday, '' Jenny said.

Abby smiled.

'' Yay, '' she cheered.

Kate never came home that night. Way too long day at work.

**Day 22**

This is the day NCIS gang was supposed to come over again, this time Ducky and Jimmy too and Kate promised to be there too.

18.30.

Abby and Jenny were getting ready, when the doorbell rang. Jenny went to open it. This time Tony rushed past him to see only Abby in the living room.

'' Where is that chick this time ? '' he asked.

'' First she has a name – Kate and secondly she is still at work I think. She should come later, she promised to be here after all, '' Abby said.

Others came on laughing.

'' Nice apartment Abby, '' Jimmy said.

'' Thanks Jimmy, but if I was living here alone, it would be even nicer, '' Abby said.

Everybody smiled.

Jenny and Gibbs sat down on couch with his arms around her. Others took a seat too.

'' Maybe we should wait for her too, '' Tony proposed.

'' Tony. She will get here, when she gets. What are we watching tonight ? '' Jenny said.

'' I picked out a horror movie called Paranormal activity. I haven't seen it yet, but I read good reviews about it, '' Tony said.

The door opened and Kate rushed in.

'' Am I late ? '' she asked.

'' No, '' Abby said.

'' Sorry, I was working. The new boss is really getting on my nerves, '' Kate apologized.

'' Now come sit. I think you haven't met any of the NCIS guys, '' Abby said.

'' I know director Morrows, we had a video conference once, '' Kate stated.

'' Okay, everybody this is Kate, '' Abby said to her co-workers.

Everybody said hi.

'' These are Jimmy, Ducky, Timmy, Gibbs and Tony, '' Abby introduced.

'' Nice to meet you, '' Kate said and took a seat next to Tony. It was the only free spot also.

The movie started to play.

Awhile later...

As the scary moment came everybody flinched. Jenny had been squeezing Gibbs's hand the whole time and he had his arms strongly around her. McGee was finally brave enough to put his arm around Abby, mostly because he was scared, but still. On the half way Kate's head fell on Tony's shoulder like they had known each other longer. Ducky and Jimmy sat on armchairs looking really focused on the movie.

At the end of the movie...

Kate's head rose from Tony's shoulder.

'' I'm sorry about that, I didn't know what I was doing, '' Kate apologized.

'' Nothing to apologize, it's my charm, '' Tony smirked.

She elbowed him and everybody laughed.

'' Not going so good, huh ? '' Gibbs mocked.

'' Give the guy some peace. You don't want me telling people how you hit on me first, '' Jenny warned.

'' Sorry babe, '' he said and kissed her peck.

'' Anything good coming from the TV ? '' Abby asked.

'' Less scary please, '' McGee said.

A laughter took over the room.

'' Oh, poor Timmy, '' Abby said and took the remote. She found another movie, this time a romantic comedy.

Everybody fell back into watching the movie.

Kate's head fell back to Tony's shoulder and his arms came around her.

Jenny snuggled in with Gibbs.

Abby leaned on McGee.

Jimmy fell asleep on armchair.

Ducky looked the movie with interest.

Not on purpose, but everybody fell asleep and didn't wake before the morning came. It was the first sleepover. Next morning everybody left early, because it was a school night.

**Day 31**

22.45.

Abby and Jenny were sitting on couch drinking beer and discussing everything.

'' Have you noticed something different about Tony ? '' Abby asked.

'' Except him not flirting with every female, no, '' Jenny said.

'' Maybe he fell in love, '' Abby cheered.

'' With who ? '' Jenny asked.

'' With Kate you stupid, '' Abby said.

The moment she said that Kate walked in.

'' What happened with me ? '' she asked.

'' Nothing, '' Jenny said.

Kate dropped her coat, grabbed a bear and joined them.

'' I hate my job, '' Kate said.

'' Maybe you should join NCIS then, '' Jenny said.

'' No, I love my work as Secret service agent, but I hate the long hours and the boss. I think his mission is to make me quit, '' Kate complained.

'' Sorry about that Kate, '' Abby said.

'' Kate, Tony asked for your number. May I give it to him ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Whatever. Give if you want to, '' Kate said.

'' You know Timmy asked me finally out, '' Abby said.

'' Congrats, '' Kate said.

They clinked the bottles and went back to watching TV with some comments over guys and work and weather.

**Day 40**

They guys were supposed to come over again. This time Ducky was away with Jimmy – they had an outing in Scotland.

17.15

Jenny and Abby came home and surprisingly found Kate there already.

'' Hey, you're home early. Everything okay ? '' Jenny asked her.

'' Yeah. Everything is fine, '' Kate replied.

'' You know that we have visitors later ? '' Abby asked.

'' Yep. I made pizza. It might be cold, you can warm it up if you want to, '' Kate said.

'' Sure you are alright ? '' Jenny asked and looked at her curiously.

'' Yeah. I just was in mood to cook, but when I finished I wasn't hungry anymore, '' Kate said.

'' Okay. I'm gonna shower, change and then eat, '' Jenny said and went to bathroom.

Abby sliced the almost cold pizza and tasted it.

'' Oh, it is delicious, '' she said.

'' Good that you like, '' Kate said.

'' I love it. Now I have to get ready too. I'm gonna change, '' Abby said and went to her room.

18.15.

This time the doorbell didn't rang, but boys walked in like they were in home. Abby hugged Tim, Jenny ran to Gibbs and Tony came to talk to Kate.

'' What are we watching today ? '' Kate asked.

'' The proposal. Really good and funny movie, '' Tony said.

'' I've heard about it, '' Kate said.

'' Kate made pizza too, so we have everything, '' Abby said and went to get the pizza. Jenny grabbed the beers for boys and Kate took a bottle of wine and glasses.

Tony smelled the pizza and took a slice.

'' How did you know it is my favorite ? '' Tony asked.

'' I didn't. I just did what I like, '' Kate said.

'' Shh, '' Gibbs said as the movie started to play.

Everybody was quiet through the movie. Jenny was sitting in Gibbs's lap laughing, Abby was cuddling with McGee while Kate and Tony were only focused on the movie. Thought Tony looked at her often and his arm was around her.

At the end of the movie...

Jenny was sitting quietly in Gibbs's lap and didn't move even after the movie was over.

'' You okay ? '' Gibbs asked her worriedly.

'' Yeah, '' she said quickly.

'' There is something wrong. I can see it. Talk to me Jen, '' Gibbs said.

'' Is this the way you are going to propose ? '' Jenny asked.

'' You want to get married ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' One day of course, '' Jenny said.

'' Then I will propose over romantic dinner and on one knee, '' Gibbs said and kissed her hair.

'' And now you ruined it, girl shouldn't know how it is coming, '' Jenny said.

'' Don't worry. You won't know when it is coming. Trust me, '' Gibbs said.

Abby and Tim were kissing and smiling at each other.

'' I really like you Abby, '' McGee said.

'' I like you too, a lot, '' Abby said.

'' Um... Abby... I have something to ask... or say... no it is more like a question. And I get if you say no... but just listen to me and then... '' McGee was rambling.

'' Just ask Timmy, '' Abby smiled.

'' Do you wanna be my girlfriend ? '' McGee asked.

'' Of course, '' Abby said.

Tony and Kate kept staring at the screen.

'' You like the movie ? '' Tony asked.

'' It was okay, '' she said.

'' I'm sorry I was jerk the last time, '' he apologized.

'' Apology accepted, '' she smiled and looked at him.

'' So you'll give me your number ? '' he asked.

'' Sure, '' she said and entered her number to his phone.

'' And if I call you are answering ? '' he asked.

'' Depends on the time, '' she said.

'' Oh... but what if I'd ask you out ? '' he asked.

'' I don't know, '' she said.

'' Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow ? '' he asked.

'' I can't, '' she said. His face drop a little.

'' What about the day after tomorrow ? '' he asked.

'' Sorry, I have things to do, '' she said.

'' Oh, maybe some other time, '' he said.

'' Maybe, '' she said and emptied her glass of wine.

'' Okay, guys time to go now, '' Abby said.

Gibbs protested, but gave up. Abby and Jenny went to sent boys away, Kate cleaned the table. Jenny had her moments with Gibbs, and Abby did the same with McGee. Tony went to kitchen, where Kate was.

'' I am going now. I'll call you someday, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. Call, '' Kate said.

He went closer to her and hugged her goodbye, then gave a kiss on cheek and left. Kate stood a moment stunned, but then started to do the dishes.

Abby and Jenny came to kitchen too.

'' Gibbs said that he will propose one day, '' Jenny said.

'' Timmy is now my boyfriend, '' Abby said.

They both looked at Kate...

'' Tony asked me out, '' Kate said.

'' That's great, '' Abby cheered.

'' I said no, '' Kate said.

'' Why ? '' Abby asked.

'' There is something I need to talk to you about, '' Kate said.

'' You are not leaving this place, are you ? '' Abby asked.

'' Don't you even think about walking out on us, '' Jenny warned.

'' I got the president details, I am the lead agent on this one. He is going to Europe and I have to be there. The flight goes tomorrow morning. I will be gone for 2 weeks at least, '' Kate said.

'' But you will be back and I still can call you, so it is okay, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah, we'll keep in touch. And if you dare not to come back, '' Jenny warned.

'' Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go to bed now. I will be gone tomorrow before you wake I think, so good night, '' Kate said and left the kitchen.

She was right, the next morning she was gone before others woke up.

**Day 50**

20.00.

Abby and Jenny were watching TV and drinking wine.

'' It feels so empty here. I mean she was working long, but still. She was there at least and I guess I like her more than I planned to, '' Jenny said.

'' Me too. And the fact that she is not answering only makes it worse, '' Abby said.

'' I know. But I am sure everything is okay, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah, '' Abby agreed.

'' So how are you and McGee doing ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Good. I am going to stay with him tomorrow, '' Abby said.

'' So I can invite Jethro here and do all the things I am not allowed usually ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yeah. I don't mind until you are not doing it in the living room, kitchen or in my bed, '' Abby said.

'' No worries then, '' Jenny smiled.

'' But talking about Tony. He is really changed, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah. He is not flirting, even with hot blondes with big boobs, '' Jenny said.

'' Actually he has always been into brunettes, '' Abby stated.

'' Whatever, but he has changed. I think Kate had better influence to him than I thought. And the influence is also bigger. I think he really fell for her, '' Jenny said and smiled.

Abby smiled too.

'' I'm gonna take a shower, '' Abby said and left Jenny alone on couch.

**Day 57**

Abby, McGee, Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Tony were sitting on couch watching TV and eating pizza.

'' She said two weeks right ? '' Tony checked again.

'' Yes, '' others said in chorus.

'' But it has been 17 days already and she hasn't called, '' Tony said.

'' I know, I have a pretty bad feeling too, '' Jenny said.

'' Me too, '' Abby said.

'' Caitlin is capable agent and the president is pretty important. I am sure he is keeping Kate busy all day with his visits an everything. His trip is just a little longer that it was planned at the beginning. I'm sure she will be okay. It reminds me of a girl, who I used to know. She was also protecting president and she went on one of those trips too, '' Ducky said.

'' What happened with that girl ? '' Jimmy asked.

'' She was killed. Serbian terrorists, '' Ducky said.

'' Kate is not going to Serbia, is she ? '' Tony asked.

'' I don't know. Listen to news instead of worrying, '' Gibbs suggested.

_'' Breaking news from Paris ! Suicide bomber tried to kill the President of USA. Luckily one of his agents noticed strange person following them. 2 agents got killed and 4 are in hospital. The President is not wounded and he come back as soon as possible with 5 agents not involved in the incident, ''_ the news reporter said.

'' Kate, '' Tony, Abby and Jenny whispered.

Others just looked at the scene and the video from the scene.

They saw 2 men transported to hospital and then the news was over.

'' I'm sure she is okay, '' Gibbs said.

'' I hope so, '' Jenny said.

'' And if she isn't she will answer to me, '' Gibbs said.

'' Gibbs, you have to get Kate to team Gibbs in NCIS. Her work in Secret Services is way too dangerous, '' Abby said.

'' Abby is right, '' Tony said.

'' Okay guys, time to go, '' Jenny said.

No one protested. It was going to be a long night and day too. Until the news came.

When guys were gone Abby called Kate. Her phone was switched off.

'' Her phone is off, '' Abby said.

'' Maybe because she is flying and phones have to be out, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah, let's hope so, '' Abby said.

'' We should go to sleep now. We have to work tomorrow, '' Jenny said.

**Day 65**

This is the day all the agents were transported back to the US. According to news one of the agents died in hospital, but other 3 are going to be okay.

Abby and Jenny were waiting in airport for Kate to arrive. Tony, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and McGee were waiting outside the airport, they weren't allowed inside.

'' Come on Kate, where are you, '' Abby asked as she looked and saw no Kate coming.

'' She is there ! '' Jenny said and pointed in direction, where Kate was.

She looked okay from the outside.

'' Thank god she is okay, '' Abby said as she and Jenny were running towards Kate.

Abby pulled her to hug.

'' Don't ever do that again, '' she said.

'' You scared us all, '' Jenny said and also hugged her.

'' I'm fine, just a couple of bruises and a bullet hole, '' Kate said.

'' Where were you hit ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Left lower abdomen, a couple of inches from the uterus, nothing dangerous. I just have to stay home for awhile, '' Kate said.

'' Oh, I missed you so much. You were 25 days away. It is way too long, '' Jenny said.

'' I know. I try not to do that again, '' Kate said.

'' Come on now, guys are waiting outside, '' Abby said and the went outside.

Tony came to them running and hugged Kate tight.

'' I was so worried about you, '' he said and kissed her lips. She responded.

Others were looking in amaze.

**Day 72**

Kate had been at home the whole day just watching TV. Every day she had lunch with Tony, sometimes with Abby, Jenny and Gibbs too.

18.20.

Abby and Jenny came home. Jenny was really happy and cheerful.

'' What is wrong with you ? '' Kate asked.

'' He proposed. I am getting married, '' Jenny said.

'' Congrats Jenny ! '' Kate said and hugged her.

'' We are celebrating, '' Abby said.

'' I'll make the pizza, '' Kate said and went to kitchen.

20.00.

The guys came in right away like always. Tony went to living room to find Kate, but she wasn't there.

'' In kitchen, '' Abby said.

'' Thanks, '' Tony said and went to kitchen.

Kate was slicing the pizza.

'' Hey, '' he said.

'' Tony. Wait a sec, I'll finish right away, '' Kate said.

'' I'm not here for pizza, '' he said.

'' I'm here, talk, '' she said.

'' I am not usually the guy who is serious with a girl. I was into one night stands and that was all I wanted. But you have turned everything upside down. Ever since I met you all I think about is you. I am going crazy and knowing that you are not mine is driving me insane. I wasn't thinking clearly, when I heard the news and my mind is not clear, when I am with you. Kate, would you please be my girl from now on ? '' Tony asked.

'' Tony... I don't know what to say, '' she said.

'' Just say yes, '' he said and smile.

'' Yes, whatever. I am your girlfriend, '' Kate said.

She was taken by Tony kissing her.

In the living room...

Kate and Tony came with pizza and glasses for champagne. Gibbs opened the bottle and poured to everyone.

'' Here's to the new beginnings, '' Jenny said the toast.

'' To the new beginnings, '' everything replied and clinked the glasses.

Everybody drank, beside Kate, because she was still not allowed to drink alcohol. The evening was full of laughter and happiness.

**Day 85**

Jenny, Abby and Kate were looking through the wedding magazines to find the right dress.

'' Do you think I am wrong by marring him ? '' Jenny asked suddenly.

'' No, why should ? '' Kate asked.

'' Because he had been married 4 times, and has 3 pissed wives. First one is dead, long story, but we don't talk about that, '' Jenny said.

'' Who says that you are the ex number 5 ? Sometimes marriage works, '' Abby said.

'' You might be right, '' Jenny said.

'' I am right, '' Abby said.

'' So you are going to be my bridesmaids, right ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yeah, '' Kate said.

'' Of course, '' Abby said.

'' And Kate would you be the made of honor ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Sure, '' Kate said.

'' So lovely, since Tony is Gibbs's best man, it is going to be so great day, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah, '' Jenny said.

'' 15 days more, '' Kate said.

**Day 90**

Abby, Jenny and Kate were in bridal shop looking for the right dress. Abby and Kate were sitting, while Jenny was trying everything on.

'' This is gonna take forever, '' Kate said to Abby.

'' Yeah, at least you got a day off, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah, you too, '' Kate said.

'' Gibbs is the boss, he got us the day off, '' Abby said.

Jenny came in another dress.

'' This one, '' Kate said after looking.

'' Yep, this is the one, '' Abby agreed.

'' Really ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yep, '' Abby said.

'' Your turn now, '' Jenny smiled and went to take off the dress.

'' I hate her right now, '' Kate said.

'' Agreed, '' Abby said and they went to look for dresses to try.

**Day 99 **

The girls night

Kate, Jenny and Abby were in the apartment drinking, laughing and talking. They talked about the past 99 days with them together in the same apartment. How everything had changed and such things. And then of course Kate learned more about the undercover work in Paris and work at NCIS. They went to bed around 4 am and none of them was sober.

**Day 100 – The wedding day**

Kate and Abby were helping Jenny to get ready. After that they were already a little late, so they took a limo and drove to the church. Ducky and were waiting for them in the entrance. Tony kissed Kate and then went back inside to tell that it is okay. Ducky was supposed to gave Jenny away. Soon the music started and walked inside.

Later...

'' Time for toast, '' Kate said and stood up. '' 100 days ago I walked into an apartment that I was supposed to share with 2 strangers at that time. I didn't expect much and I never thought that they become my family. Abby and Jenny are 2 lovely people with whom I have been living for the last 100 days, but Jenny Gibbs will leave us now I am sure. And now 100 days later from the day I can say that I found friends, a love and family. Thank you guys. And it only took 100 days to get into this moment, '' she said.

Everybody clapped. She changed looks with Abby and Jenny – her sisters and then winked at Tony – her lover. It onlytakes 100 days.


End file.
